


Rule 34

by ObsidianJade



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Fourth Wall, Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianJade/pseuds/ObsidianJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothea reads, and thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 34

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora, and Dorothea Bon Jovi (nee Hurley) are real people and property of themselves. This is, (despite the commentary) purely a work of imagination. No harm is implied or intended and there is no monetary gain.

It’s so easy, searching the Internet, to turn up what is true and almost-true, always splashed with disclaimers crying that this was nothing but the author’s twisted imagination and had never happened, that it was a work of fiction, that it wasn’t real.

My eyes flick over words that paint images of Richie’s long fingers on Jon’s skin, lush mouths joined together, bodies dancing in movements more quiet and intimate than Jon’s too-charged moves onstage.

It’s easy to find what people have written about them, from the innocent to the explicit, and I don’t deny that I devour the stories with an insatiable hunger.

It’s nice, to read the truth.

They say that if something exists, there is porn of it. And among the hundreds of stories I’ve read about the boys, never once have I found a story marked ‘Jon/Dorothea.’

There is no porn of us, because we don’t exist. Oh, we have our marriage, and our children, all of whom we created the old-fashioned way, thank you very much, but really? We don’t exist. We never did. It’s been Jon and Richie from the start - even from before they met. Jon and I are good together, we always have been, but I’m not the one he’s meant for.

I knew that when I married him. Anyone with eyes could see it, how close the two of them are. The bond between them lights up the room they’re in, whether they’re playing to tens of thousands or just each other. They’re best friends, partners, soulmates. And as much as Jon loves me, I could never compete with that. I wouldn’t want to. What they have is something beautiful, something pure, something beyond definition.

So I read the truth and continue not-existing, because there is another rule, after all. True love always wins.


End file.
